Mi amado América
by Lu-chan18
Summary: Tras perder la guerra de la revolución Inglaterra queda tan destrozado que todo el mundo duda que alguna vez logre sanar su corazón. Sus hermanos mayores, ansiosos por vengarse de la nueva nación que ha roto a su hermano, crean un hechizo para atormentar a América, quien está siendo consumido por la culpa de haber destrozado al hombre que amaba.
1. Capítulo 1: Un disparo

Capítulo 1: El disparo

Inglaterra había vivido muchos siglos, y desde que era un niño, había luchado en incontables guerras. Había sangrado tanto como para llenar los mares que conquistó en su época más dorada, y cada herida que había recibido se había convertido en una horrible cicatriz, un recordatorio del dolor que tuvo que soportar, una pesadilla que lo atormentaría durante cada día de su existencia; esa el precio por ser una nación.

Durante el transcurso de la guerra de la revolución pensó que las heridas que estaba recibiendo serían fuente de nuevas y aterradoras pesadillas una vez que el conflicto acabase. Pero ahora, solo frente a las tropas rebeldes americanas, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de América a través de la lluvia, sabía una cosa: iba a morir. No porque pensara que América o sus hombres lo dispararían (muy en el fondo, una pequeña voz en su corazón le repetía que el niño no sería capaz de matarle), sino por el hecho de que la imagen de su pequeño hermanito, el niño que crio, cuidó y protegió con todo el amor que fue capaz de ofrecer, fue el causante de esta guerra. Ese pequeño niño que gritaba emocionado cuando iba a visitarlo y que lloraba cuando tenía que marcharse, había comenzado una guerra para separarse de él. Jamás podría sobrevivir a las crueles pesadillas que su mente fuese a crear a partir de estos recuerdos.

-Inglaterra ríndete. – esa voz, esa voz que recordaba hablándole con amor y ternura sonó demasiado extraña con el tono autoritario. El corazón de Inglaterra dio un vuelco, y el hombre apretó el agarre sobre su arma para evitar que las lágrimas que había contenido durante toda la guerra salieran ahora. – tu ejército está derrotado. Ríndete y reconoce mi independencia.

Inglaterra no dijo nada, no confiaba en que su voz saliera firme al hablar. No retrocedió, ni cambió su férrea mirada; no iba a rendirse, no iba a rendirse con América.

_No me rendiré, no vas a quitármelo_ – pensó, mirando a América con odio como si el chico le hubiese robado a ese pequeño niño que solía amarlo con todo su corazón. – _Moriré antes de que me lo quites, no tocarás a mi amado América._

América chasqueó la lengua con frustración ante la determinación de Inglaterra. No hubiese esperado que el hombre se rindiera tan fácilmente, pero esa pequeña esperanza de evitar la lucha permanecía en su corazón. Quería ser independiente, sí, pero no quería hacer daño a Inglaterra. No quería tener que disparar.

-Escucha, Inglaterra. – América volvió a hablar, apuntando a su antiguo cuidador con la bayoneta. Tras él, un ejército de soldados con abrigos azules lo respaldaba; detrás de Inglaterra, no había nadie. – Después de todo escojo la libertad. Ya no soy un niño, ni tampoco tu hermanito menor. Yo… ¡Desde ahora me independizo de ti!

Esperó, apretando los dientes, rezando por que Inglaterra aceptara aquellas palabras y declarara su rendición. El británico, por el contrario, a pesar de su expresión en blanco, estaba rompiéndose en pedazos.

_Independencia, independencia, independencia… ¡No me vas a quitar a mi América!_

Sin previo aviso Inglaterra comenzó a correr, con la punta de su bayoneta apuntando al enemigo que tenía delante. Embistió sin dudarlo, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. América, quien apenas pudo reaccionar, logró girar su arma lo bastante rápido como para bloquear el ataque.

-¡No lo aceptaré! – gritó Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, la acción improvisada no pudo resistir la fuerza de Inglaterra, y el arma de América salió volando y cayó, lejos de él, en el suelo embarrado. El arma de su mentor le apuntaba ahora, y aunque el miedo recorrió su cuerpo, se negó a mostrarlo. Permaneció sereno, a la espera de su destino.

-Por eso es que en el fondo eres ingenuo. – dijo Inglaterra. - ¡Tonto!

Los soldados de América reaccionaron por fin ante la situación, y apuntaron a Inglaterra con sus armas, aunque ninguno se movió. Los dos grandes protagonistas de aquella guerra estaban a unos metros de ellos, inmóviles bajo la lluvia, mirándose a los ojos mientras el arma de Inglaterra aún apuntaba a América.

El chico se permitió una pequeña mirada asustada a la bayoneta que lo apuntaba. Fue en ese momento que Inglaterra supo que no podía disparar. Porque ese joven no era solo el pequeño niño que Inglaterra encontró en los pastos del nuevo mundo. No era solo el niño que esperaba un día entero en los puertos para lanzarse a los brazos de Inglaterra tan pronto como salía del barco. Inglaterra sabía que se había enamorado de América. Sabía que era algo más que el cálido y confortable amor familiar. Era la persona que más había amado en toda su existencia. No podía disparar.

La punta de la bayoneta bajó frente a los ojos de América, que observó sorprendido a su antiguo hermano.

-¿…Cómo podría disparar? ¡Tonto!

Escuchó un chapoteo cuando el Inglaterra tiró su arma al barro. Entonces, el Imperio Británico cayó de rodillas, sollozando, tratando inútilmente de cubrir sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así…? – habló en voz alta, incapaz de retener las palabras en sus pensamientos.

América miró al hombre con lástima, haciendo lo imposible para contenerse y no correr a abrazar a Inglaterra, el hombre que lo había criado con ternura y amor. Al igual que la primera vez que vio triste a la nación inglesa, no pudo evitar sentir las lágrimas picando en las esquinas de sus ojos. Solo que esta vez, por su honor y por su gente, no podía consolar a Arthur.

-Inglaterra…

Recordó un Inglaterra del pasado, más alto que él y brillante como el propio sol, con el cabello rubio moviéndose con el viento, los ojos verdes animados y brillantes totalmente enfocados en él y una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Arthur le ofrecía su mano.

-Vamos a casa.

Y el pequeño América, sonriendo con la más grande y pura alegría, la aceptó encantado.

-¡Sí!

Pero de vuelta en el presente, aquel hombre brillante como el sol estaba encogido y de rodillas sobre el barro, sollozando apagado bajo la intensa lluvia. Los soldados americanos bajaron las armas, y Alfred, mirando a Arthur con lástima, dijo algo de lo que se arrepentiría…

-A pesar de que… solías ser tan grande.

… porque con esas simples palabras la mente de Inglaterra se quebró.

El llanto cesó lentamente, poco a poco, hasta que el único sonido en aquel campo de batalla fue la lluvia golpeando el barro, los charcos y los cuerpos empapados. Los soldados americanos, siguiendo a su nación, se dieron la vuelta para marcharse, e Inglaterra ya podía oír algunos vítores victoriosos. Él había perdido… porque era débil.

_Solías ser tan grande._

Había pasado toda su existencia luchando, peleando cada batalla y cada guerra para ser una nación fuerte a quien nadie pudiese derrotar. Para ser una nación fuerte que pudiese proteger a sus colonias, para ser una nación fuerte de la que sus hermanos mayores estuvieran orgullosos. Podía ver el rostro decepcionado de Escocia en su mente, mirándolo con desprecio con unos fríos ojos verdes.

_Solías ser tan grande._

Podía ver a Canadá, al pequeño Canadá que abrazaba a su oso polar y que hablaba tímidamente a Inglaterra, siendo engullido por las sombras, robado por otras naciones más fuertes e Inglaterra era incapaz de protegerlo.

_Solías ser tan grande._

Podía ver a América, no él pequeño niño que había criado ni el sonriente hombre en el que se había convertido, sino a la nación vestida con un abrigo azul que lo miraba con ojos fríos y llenos de desprecio. Sus labios se movían diciendo palabras que Inglaterra no podía oír, pero una sensación de frio y soledad lo invadía con aquellas acciones. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse y aunque Inglaterra corrió y le suplicó que se quedara, su mano jamás llegó a alcanzar a Inglaterra.

_Solías ser tan grande._

Se vio a sí mismo, con su ropa de pirata, mirándose con el mayor asco y desprecio que había visto nunca. Una sonrisa maníaca y aterradora asomó en los labios del otro Inglaterra.

-Conquisté los mares por ti. – dijo, con una voz fría como el hielo. – conquisté el mundo para ti y tú no has sido capaz de conservarlo. Has perdido frente a un mocoso sin experiencia y ahora los que no sigan su ejemplo y te abandonen te serán arrebatados. Te has vuelto débil, Inglaterra, y por ello todo te abandonarán ahora. Te quedarás solo, como bien mereces.

Inglaterra lloró, gritó a la oscuridad de su mente que no era cierto, pero su corazón estaba lleno de soledad, y las palabras hirientes de su otro yo resonaban en sus oídos y rebotaban como un eco. Le dolía la cabeza, el pecho los oídos. Inglaterra lloró, gritó y suplicó que se detuvieran. Pero las voces nunca se callaron.

Oyó gritos lejanos, voces familiares pero irreconocibles llamando su nombre, gritando con fuerza palabras que no podía distinguir. Lo único que distinguió fue la voz de Alfred entre todos los murmullos.

_Solías ser tan grande._

Y cayó en la oscuridad y el silencio.

La batalla había terminado, y desde la distancia, Francia vio como Inglaterra tiraba el arma, incapaz de disparar. Aunque el hombre soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, había esperado aquello de la nación inglesa. Por supuesto que Inglaterra no pudo disparar. Como país del amor, Francia había visto un amor grande y puro en los ojos de Inglaterra.

América se volvió y caminó hacia él, de vuelta a su campamento, para anunciar que la guerra había terminado. Muchos de sus soldados ya celebraban su éxito y gritaban victoriosos, pero por la expresión abatida de América, Francia supo que no tenía demasiadas ganas de celebrar. Cuando el joven llegó hasta él, los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa triste.

-Lo has hecho bien Amerique. – dijo Francia, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros anchos de la nueva nación. – Estoy orgulloso.

Fue divertido ver como la mirada de América hablaba por sí sola "Ojalá fuese él quien estuviera orgulloso". El chico respondió un simple gracias, demasiado tímido para su extrovertida personalidad, y Francia le dio una sonrisa triste.

-Oye Francia… - América pareció debatirse entre hablar o quedarse callado, pero Francia lo invitó a hablar con la mirada. – él… va a estar…

-Iré con él. No te preocupes Amerique. – tranquilizó el francés, dirigiéndose a donde Inglaterra continuaba, de rodillas en el barro. – Me aseguraré de que vuelva a casa antes de que se resfríe.

América suspiró disimuladamente de alivio y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de volver con sus soldados, que lo llamaban y gritaban vítores y canciones de victoria.

Francia se preparó mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia el inglés para los gritos y los insultos que lo asaltarían cuando tratase de llevar a Inglaterra a su campamento. Pero cuando estuvo a la suficiente distancia como para mirar el rostro de la nación inglesa, sus pies se detuvieron en seco. Una oleada de frío asaltó el corazón de Francia cuando miró al rostro y a los ojos de Inglaterra. Sin brillo, casi ni parecían verdes, desenfocados. Muertos, es la palabra que vino a la mente de Francia.

Jamás había visto a Inglaterra tan desolado, tan derrotado. Normalmente se enfadaba o se entristecía cuando perdía una batalla, pero esto iba mucho más allá. Era como si hubiese muerto. Una expresión apagada y en blanco, como los cadáveres de los soldados que habían caído durante la contienda.

Tratando de controlar los temblores en su cuerpo, Francia alargó la mano hacia el hombre antes de tocarlo, con miedo a que se rompiera con el más delicado toque.

-A-Angleterre…

El sonido de un disparo resonó en el campo de batalla, e incluso pareció que la lluvia se detuvo durante un instante para dejar que el estruendo fuese escuchado a la perfección.

América y sus soldados dejaron sus risas y celebraciones, girándose hacia el lugar donde había peleado segundos atrás. Inglaterra continuaba arrodillado en la misma posición, y a los pies de Francia, que parecía congelado en su lugar, un agujero de bala había detenido su avance hacia Inglaterra. América corrió hacia su aliado francés, pero un segundo disparo lo detuvo también cuando alcanzó la posición de Francia. Los dos miraron atónitos al frente donde, tras Inglaterra, tres soldados con abrigos rojos alzaban sus armas contra ellos.

Los primero que reconocieron fue el pelo rojo como la sangre. Escocia, por delante de los otros dos, apretaba su arma con tanta fuerza que el material empezaba a ceder bajó sus grandes manos. Su mirada fría y llena de ira hizo retroceder un paso a Francia y América. El humo que salía del cañón de su arma era la evidencia de que fue él quien detuvo el avance de ambas naciones hacia su hermano pequeño.

El segundo soldado que, aunque parecía más serio y tranquilo también respiraba agitado, era Gales. Su pelo rubio oscuro, más largo que el de sus hermanos, se pegaba a su frente a su cuello. Los ojos normalmente amigables, de un verde azulado sereno, estaban llenos de ira.

El tercer soldado, aunque parecía el menos amenazador, fue quien más miedo influyó a Francia y América. Con su cabello rubio arenoso empapado y aquel extraño rizo caído por el peso de la lluvia, Canadá apuntaba a su hermano y a su padre con su arma. Las gotas de lluvia empañaban sus gafas, ocultando la intensa preocupación en sus ojos violetas.

América, siendo el primero en reaccionar, trató de llamar a su hermano, dando un pequeño y tímido paso hacia delante.

-Cána…

-¡Aléjate de mi hermano, hijo de puta! – gritó Escocia, apretando su arma con más fuerza incluso. Su potente voz se hizo paso a través de la lluvia, haciendo que las dos naciones que lo enfrentaban se estremecieran de miedo.

Con pasos veloces, Escocia llegó hasta su hermano pequeño y se puso delante de él, usando su cuerpo como escudo frente a Francia y Estados Unidos. Gales y Canadá lo siguieron, situándose detrás de él, cada uno a un lado de Inglaterra.

-Ecosse. – dijo Francia, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. – Cálmate, solo quiero…

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que quieras Francia! ¡Ya lo habéis destrozado y humillado bastante! ¡Déjalo en paz!

Ante las palabras de Escocia, el corazón de América se apretó dolorosamente. Hizo un pequeño movimiento para acercarse a Inglaterra, pero Escocia se dio cuenta y rápidamente apuntó su arma contra él.

-¡No te acerques a él, mocoso de mierda! – gritó Escocia, tan fuerte que pareció que su garganta fuese a sangrar en cualquier momento. – ¡Mi hermano no ha podido dispararte, mocoso americano, pero yo sí puedo!

Estados Unidos retrocedió y su atención se volvió a Canadá. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver en su hermano una mirada tan dura como la que había en los ojos de las naciones británicas.

-Solo quiero hablar con él, Ecosse. – dijo Francia, calmadamente. – No voy a hacerle daño, solo quiero hablar.

-Las palabras a veces pueden ser más letales que cualquier arma, Francia. – respondió Gales con frialdad, y aunque hablaba con Francia, su mirada se dirigió a América.

-¡Ya tienes la venganza que querías Francia, lárgate a tu país! – dijo Escocia. - ¡Y tú, mocoso, ya has conseguido destrozarle, no tienes nada más que hacer con él!

-¡Eso no es lo que he hecho! – estalló América, con las lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Yo no quería…!

-¡No quiero oír tus escusas! ¡Aléjate de…!

Hasta los gritos de Escocia se detuvieron cuando el sonido del cuerpo que caía sobre el barro resonó por encima de todas sus voces. Las cinco naciones dirigieron su mirada hacia Inglaterra, que ahora había caído completamente sobre el barro y estaba completamente quieto. Los cinco soltaron un grito asustado.

-¡Inglaterra!

-¡Inglaterra-san!

-¡Angleterre!

-¡Albión!

Todos se apresuraron a acercase a Inglaterra, pero Francia y América fueron detenidos por Gales y Escocia respectivamente. Canadá se apresuró a colocar la cabeza de su mentor en su regazo, comprobando su pulso en su muñeca y acercando su mano a la nariz y boca del inglés para comprobar si seguía respirando.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó América, su tono lleno de preocupación. Miró de reojo a Francia, pero el hombre estaba demasiado inmerso en la preocupación por su viejo amigo como para tratar de tranquilizar al muchacho. – Canadá ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Cállate mocoso. – gruñó Escocia, pero su giró para hablarle a Canadá con un tono ligeramente más amable. – Canadá, ¿Qué le pasa?

Canadá miró a Inglaterra, tratando de no temblar de miedo. Los ojos del inglés estaban ligeramente abiertos, con un manto de oscuridad sobre los ojos verdes que Canadá recordaba en su infancia. Con la piel pálida de Inglaterra mucho más pálida de lo habitual y fría al tacto, el hombre parecía estar completamente muerto. Sin embargo, el débil pulso en su muñeca y las escasas y pequeñas respiraciones indicaban que Inglaterra seguía vivo.

-¡Canadá! – llamó Gales.

El joven canadiense saltó por la sorpresa y se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos que lo observaban con inmensa atención. Nunca le habían prestado tanta atención en su vida, y a decir verdad, era realmente incómodo.

-E-eh, sí, él es-está vivo. Está respirando y tiene pulso. – las cuatro naciones suspiraron de alivio abiertamente. – P-pero algo no está bien. No responde.

Esas últimas palabras volvieron a provocar un aura tensa en el grupo. Escocia pareció relajar su agarre en el rifle que llevaba y se agachó junto a Canadá. América vio la oportunidad para acercarse, pero Gales le dio una mirada fría que lo dejó quieto en el sitio.

Escocia hizo las mismas comprobaciones que Canadá y colocó a su hermano apoyado en sus brazos, de modo que pudiese mirarlo a los ojos.

-Inglaterra ¿me oyes? – ninguna respuesta. - ¿Albión, hermano, puedes oírme?

Ante el silencio sepulcral de la nación inglesa, Escocia chasqueó la lengua frustrado y pasó un brazo bajo las rodillas y otro en la espalda de su hermano para levantarlo con facilidad.

-Gales, nos vamos. – dijo, sin importarle ya la presencia de Francia y Estados Unidos. Con Gales uniéndose a ellos, las naciones de Gran Bretaña abandonaron el campo de batalla.

-¡Espera! – gritó América, pero inmediatamente fue detenido por el agarre de Francia en su hombro.

-Sé fuerte, Alfred. Por tu gente y tu libertad, sé fuerte.

América apretó los dientes y los puños de frustración, pero no se movió. Mientras sus soldados celebraban algunos metros más lejos de ellos, Alfred hizo lo imposible por no llorar. Porque ese día ganó su libertad como nación; pero perdió al ser que más amaba en el mundo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una disculpa

El silencio parecía ser lo único que los hermanos Kirkland compartieron durante tres días desde que acabó la guerra revolucionaria. Pronto subirían a sus barcos, volverían a su isla y Escocia desearía que no volvieran a salir de ella jamás.

Canadá volvió a su tierra, por orden de Escocia, aunque prometió ir a visitar a Inglaterra una vez que las cosas se calmasen en Norteamérica y que Arthur estuviese cómodo, seguro y tranquilo en su hogar.

Inglaterra estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre uno de los catres del campamento médico, en el mismo estado moribundo en el que lo llevaron allí. No había hablado, ni se había movido e incluso el médico humano que lo atendió tuvo que cerrarle los ojos porque ni siquiera estaba pestañeando. Parecía completamente muerto.

El primer día tras la batalla, Gales hizo lo imposible para que su hermano menor hablara con él. Le enderezó y le puso un cuenco de comida delante, pero no recibió ninguna reacción. Le habló suavemente de magia y de sus hadas y otros seres mágicos que esperaban en su casa. Algunos de los que siempre acompañaban a Inglaterra, como Flying Mint Bunny*, se acurrucaron junto a él y trataron de hablarle, pero también fueron ignorados. El máximo progreso que consiguieron fue que Inglaterra lograse parpadear y beber agua cuando se la daban; al menos no moriría deshidratado. Escocia se limitó a observar los inútiles esfuerzos de su hermano galés, pero no intervino.

El segundo día, en cambio, sí lo hizo. En lugar de hablar tranquila y dulcemente como Gales, Escocia se limitó a gritarle a Inglaterra. Le ordenó que se despertara, que dejara de actuar de una forma tan patética y débil y que volviese a ser el maldito Imperio Británico que conquistó medio mundo. Estuvo gritando hasta que Gales intervino y lo alejó, alegando que gritarle y molestarle no ayudaría en su recuperación. Lo único que Escocia consiguió fue que Inglaterra llorase en silencio.

Ahora los dos hermanos británicos permanecían sentados, sumergidos en su propio silencio y cada uno en una esquina de la tienda donde se encontraba Inglaterra. Las hadas de Arthur se acurrucaban junto a su cama y en su regazo, con caras tristes, pero en silencio también. Cuando Inglaterra, lentamente, hizo un esfuerzo de levantarse, un par de hadas volaron en la dirección de cada uno de los hermanos de Inglaterra. Los dos se giraron con sorpresa, y al ver a su hermano pequeño tratando de levantarse solo por fin, corrieron hacia él. Gales le puso una mano en la espalda, ayudándolo a enderezarse.

-Albión. – llamó Escocia, con un tono amable y suave que no se parecía en nada a los gritos del día anterior.

Inglaterra lo miró durante algunos segundos, como si tratase de identificar quién era. Sus brillantes ojos verdes aún seguían apagados, ocultos bajo la espesa bruma negra del dolor.

-Alistair. – dijo Inglaterra, con un hilo de voz rota, usando el nombre humano de su hermano en lugar de su nombre de nación. - ¿Dylan…?

-Aquí, hermano. – contestó rápidamente Gales, tocando el hombro derecho de su hermano para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado.

Lentamente Inglaterra miró a sus dos hermanos mayores, deteniéndose en los ojos verde bosque de Escocia y en los verdes azulados de Gales. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada y ningún sonido llenó la tienda del campamento médico. Lentamente, tras recordar los hechos de unos días atrás, Inglaterra bajó la mirada a sus manos temblorosas que agarraban las sábanas y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Perdí. – dijo miserablemente, temblando ante los sollozos que consumían su cuerpo. – Se ha ido. Me ha dejado.

Los dos hermanos suspiraron de alivio al ver que Arthur por fin reaccionaba, aunque el dolor siguiera presente en sus ojos. Gales frotó suavemente la espalda de su hermano pequeño mientras que Escocia se cruzaba de brazos, evitando mirar a los ojos triste de Inglaterra.

Los sollozos de la nación más joven aumentaron significativamente hasta que los temblores sacudían su pequeño cuerpo con fuerza y los hipidos desgarradores consumieron su voz.

-Lo siento. – sollozó, roto y desgarrado, sin tener el valor de mirar a sus hermanos. – Lo siento mucho.

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte Arthur. – dijo Gales, frotando su pequeña espalda con consuelo.

-Es todo culpa de ese mocoso mimado. – gruñó Escocia, amenazante como un lobo hambriento. – No tienes que pedirle perdón.

Arthur negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ocultando su mirada desgarrada y llena de vergüenza de sus hermanos mayores.

-N-no a él. – tartamudeó, incapaz de hablar por los sollozos que consumían su cuerpo. – A-a vosotros.

Esa declaración sorprendió a los dos hermanos, que detuvieron sus acciones con la sorpresa escrita en sus rostros. Miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor a los ojos llenos de dolor de su hermano pequeño.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué nos pides perdón, Arthur? – preguntó suavemente Gales, sentándose ahora junto a las piernas de su hermano para mirarlo a los ojos.

El más joven se quedó en silencio, debatiéndose entre hablar o no. Las intensas miradas de curiosidad y preocupación por parte de las otras naciones lo obligaron a hablar, aunque de nuevo estalló en sollozos y apenas fue capaz de hacerlo correctamente. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, para que sus hermanos no vieran su vergüenza y su debilidad.

-P-por todo lo… lo que os he hecho en el pasado. Por todas las guerras que-que os he hecho librar. Por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, por ser tan débil y patético… lo siento Alba… lo siento Cymru…lo siento Eire… Por favor no me abandonéis también… lo siento mucho, seré más fuerte… yo… lo siento…

Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio, en el que los sollozos de Inglaterra eran lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Entonces unas manos fuertes y callosas se posaron sobre las pequeñas manos de Inglaterra, llenas heridas y cicatrices, y las retiraron de su rostro. Arthur se encontró con la penetrante mirada seria de Escocia. Entonces su hermano mayor hizo algo que no había hecho en muchos, muchos años: abrazó a su hermano más pequeño. Lo abrazó con tanto cariño que Arthur dudó de que aquello pudiese ser real. Sin embargo, las heridas que había recibido durante la guerra todavía le dolían. A su espalda, Gales también se lanzó para abrazar a su hermano pequeño, con lágrimas escapado de sus ojos acuosos. Arthur estaba, de repente, envuelto en un gran abrazo cálido y amoroso que no había recibido de sus hermanos en muchos años.

-Escúchame Albión. – dijo Escocia, con una voz suave que no había usado desde su infancia. – Sé que has cometido errores. Yo, Irlanda, Norte y Gales también los hemos cometido. Nuestro pasado está lleno de errores. Pero no dudes, ni un solo segundo de tu vida, que no te quiero. Por favor, mi pequeño Albión, no lo dudes nunca.

-No te abandonaremos Arthur. – dijo Gales, acariciando el cabello rubio de su hermano. – Somos hermanos. No te abandonaremos nunca, ni dejaremos nunca de quererte pase lo que pase. Ni nosotros ni Patrick ni Seamus. Somos familia y permaneceremos juntos.

Los ojos de Arthur se llenaron de lágrimas y el joven apenas fue capaz de soltar unos pequeños sollozos. Se agarró con fuerza a la camisa de Alistair mientras se apoyaba en el amable toque de Dylan, que le acariciaba el cabello con gentileza. Sintió que los brazos de su hermano más mayor se desenrollaban de su cuerpo y, por un segundo, sintió la decepción de que el abrazo hubiese terminado. En cambio, las manos ásperas de Escocia acunaron su rostro y su hermano lo besó en la mejilla con una dulzura que parecía imposible para el representante de la nación de Escocia.

-Siempre te querré Albión. – susurró Alistair, enrollando los brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Arthur de nuevo. – Eres mi hermano pequeño. No importa lo que pase, siempre te amaré.

-Te amaremos. – corrigió Dylan, apretándose contra sus dos hermanos. – Todos nosotros.

E Inglaterra comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sollozando y gritando tan fuerte como su cuerpo fue capaz. Aunque esta vez sus dos hermanos sonreían, y aunque sabían que no sería fácil que Arthur se recuperase, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los hermanos Kirkland estaban juntos. Quizá la guerra de la revolución había separado a unos hermanos… pero también había vuelto a reunir a otros.

Mientras tanto, América había vuelto a su casa. Tras una noche de celebración con su gente, Alfred había vuelto a su casa. Incluso si estaba feliz de haber ganado su libertad, su gente y sus jefes comprendían que había sido una guerra difícil para él; Inglaterra había sido su familia y no era muy difícil darse cuenta de que el joven le tenía mucho aprecio a la nación isleña. Con un poco de apoyo de Francia y la comprensión de sus jefes y su gente, América recibió un descanso de algunos días.

Sin embargo, el descanso no fue como él había previsto. Desde el primer momento que entró en su casa, todo le recordó a Inglaterra. Recordó las noches en vela, sentado frente a la puerta, sabiendo que Inglaterra podía llegar en cualquier momento. O los pasillos por los que corría, perseguido por un Inglaterra que reía gritando que era un monstruo. En cada rincón había un recuerdo de Inglaterra.

Y, sin embargo, el recuerdo que permanecía en la mente de América era el de un Inglaterra cubierto de lluvia, sangre y barro, con las manos tapando inútilmente su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Al final de la noche, América no pudo soportarlo. Se sentó sobre la cama que había compartido con Inglaterra en otra época y lloró amargamente.

-Lo siento. – sollozó, con el corazón roto, viendo a Inglaterra sonriendo en su memoria. – Lo siento Arthur.

Un viejo recuerdo, una vieja promesa, vino a la mente de Alfred.

_-Inglaterra, ¿Cómo son las otras naciones? – preguntó un pequeño América un día, mientras él y Arthur tomaban el té tranquilamente. – No he conocido a ninguna a parte de tú y Francia. ¿Tienes muchos amigos en Europa?_

_Una mirada triste cruzó los brillantes ojos de Arthur por unos segundos._

_-Bueno… la verdad es que yo no le caigo demasiado bien al resto de naciones._

_Alfred se mostró muy sorprendido con ese comentario._

_-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

_Inglaterra negó con la cabeza, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, y cogió a Inglaterra entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con ternura._

_-No importa, no te preocupes por eso. Oh mi amado América, no me importa si el mundo entero me odia. Si tú puedes quedarte a mi lado, no importará nada._

_América, con lágrimas en los ojos, se abrazó al cuello de Inglaterra._

_-¡Entonces me quedaré contigo para siempre Inglaterra! ¡No dejaré que nadie te haga daño!_

-¡Lo siento mucho, Arthur, lo siento mucho! – sollozó Alfred. – Prometí que jamás te abandonaría, pero… lo siento mucho.

_Pero te lo juro… nunca dejé de amarte._

* * *

**_Flying Mint Bunny es el nombre del conejito verde de Inglaterra en inglés. No sé si tiene una traducción al español así que he decidido dejarlo así._**

**_Albión es el nombre antiguo de Inglaterra, Alba es el nombre celta de Escocia, Cymru el de Gales y Eire de Irlanda, aunque en este caso se referiría a los dos, Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte. Doy por hecho que Irlanda del Norte existe porque técnicamente es el hermano mayor de Inglaterra, aunque en esta época todavía formaría parte de la misma nación que Irlanda, supongo que igual que Italia y Romano._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	3. Capítulo 3: Una tormenta

Arthur apoyó la frente contra el cristal de la ventana, suspirando ante la sensación de alivio del cristal frío contra su frente febril.

Hacía una semana que él y sus hermanos habían regresado a Londres. Canadá se había quedado en el continente americano para controlar la situación del territorio británico de Norteamérica, pero había enviado una carta hacía un par de días diciendo que visitaría a Inglaterra en cuanto pudiese. Galés era quien llevaba los asuntos de Gran Bretaña ahora, y Escocia estaba desaparecido desde que embarcaron en Inglaterra. Irlanda había visitado a Arthur una vez, solo para gritarle y gritarle igual que hizo Escocia en su momento; era su gemelo menor, Irlanda del Norte, quien se ocupaba del menor de los Kirkland.

Arthur estaba enfermo, con fiebre muy alta y grandes dolores de cabeza, lo que sus hermanos atribuyeron a que se debía a la pérdida de América. Además, pasaba el día encerrado en su cuarto, no comía y no hablaba con nadie. Gales y Norte terminaron instalándose en su casa para cuidar de él, aunque no consiguieron hacer nada para mejorar su estado.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el silencio que rodeaba a Inglaterra, pero él simplemente continuó mirando las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por el cristal. Irlanda del Norte, sabiendo que su hermano menor no contestaría, abrió la puerta.

-Hey. – dijo. Inglaterra no contestó.

La nación irlandesa cerró la puerta con el pie tras él, puesto que sus manos estaban ocupadas con una bandeja plateada. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Arthur en silencio, dejando la bandeja sobre su mesa de noche. El inglés estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón al lado de la ventana, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a tambalearse, los ojos se le cerraban y temblaba de frío. Al darse cuenta de esto, Norte rápidamente cogió a su hermano pequeño en brazos y lo llevó hacia su cama. Inglaterra no se movió y Seamus frunció el ceño ante la extraña pasividad de su hermano.

Lo tumbó en la cama, lo arropó con las mantas y acomodó las almohadas. Escurrió un trapo en un bol de madera que había traído en la bandeja y lo colocó en la frente ardiente de su hermano.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Norte, que normalmente lucía una expresión seria o enfadada, tenía ahora un ceño fruncido de preocupación y un rostro de lástima. Inglaterra, pese a lo que el resto del mundo pensase de él, era un chico amable a los ojos de Norte. era un tsundere, por supuesto, pero dentro de capas de fingido enojo y desinterés ocultaba un corazón demasiado grande para un cuerpo tan pequeño. Para él era su hermanito tonto, que se enfadaba a menudo y que gritaba demasiado, pero que en el fondo solo quería ser amado.

Y América, que había sido la fuente de todo su amor, había destrozado su corazón en mil pedazos.

Norte había evitado pensar en ello aquello días, porque de haberlo pensado, la rabia lo hubiese comido por dentro. Sospechaba que eso era lo que había mantenido a su gemelo mayor lejos de la casa de Inglaterra en aquellos días.

La nación irlandesa suspiró, pasó los dedos por el cabello rubio de Inglaterra y acarició su mejilla caliente.

-Descansa Arthur. – dijo, aunque sabía que no tendría una respuesta. Besó la mejilla de Inglaterra y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando sintió que los dedos débiles se enroscaban en su muñeca.

Se dio la vuelta. Ahogó una exclamación de horror al ver el rostro de su hermano pequeño lleno de lágrimas, con una expresión de angustia.

-N-no te vayas. – sollozó Arthur. Su mano temblaba y casi no podía sostener más la muñeca de Seamus. – P-por favor h-hermano… no m-me dejes solo.

Irlanda del Norte sintió como su corazón se rompía en un millón de pedazos en ese instante. Podía haber molestado a Inglaterra en su infancia, pero no se hubiese perdonado en toda su existencia si hubiese salido de la habitación en ese momento.

Así que se sentó en la cama de Inglaterra, cogió a su hermano entre sus brazos y lo abrazó y cantó en un idioma antiguo que solo ellos y sus hermanos conocían. Inglaterra lloró y se acurrucó contra su hermano mayor hasta que se quedó dormido.

Escocia e Irlanda aparecieron en la mansión Kirkland casi una semana después de aquello. Llegaron por la noche, y por algún milagro, Inglaterra dormía profundamente en su habitación. Gales y Norte estaban sentados en el sofá, y miraron con profundo desprecio a los mayores de la familia.

Nadie dijo nada y los segundos transcurrieron pesados entre los cuatro hermanos Kirkland. Gales, que tenía una taza de té en las manos, la dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa. Norte fue el primero en levantarse, con suma tranquilidad, y se acercó a Irlanda. Escocia, sintiendo un mal presentimiento, se apartó.

-Irlanda. – la voz de Norte estaba llena de furia.

-Norte. – contestó Irlanda, con tono serio también.

-¿Por qué no estabas aquí?

Irlanda miró confundido a su gemelo, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar ni una sola palabra, el puño de Norte conectó contra su mejilla derecha, enviándolo hacia la pared. Escocia no dijo nada, pero miró con asombro la escena. Gales permaneció con gesto serio y mirándolos con desaprobación.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!

-¡Eres un hijo de puta, Patrick! – gritó Norte, con la cara roja de ira. Sintió las lagrimas picarle en los ojos. - ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando Albión sufría?

Tanto Irlanda como Escocia bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Norte apartó la mirada, incapaz de contener más las lágrimas, y Gales se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Norte, para apartarlo de la escena.

Con una seriedad demasiado impropia de Gales, la nación se colocó frente a sus dos hermanos mayores.

-Ahora, escuchadme bien los dos. – comenzó. Irlanda se irguió con un escalofrío, pero Escocia no se inmutó. – Arthur ha estado enfermo. No solo eso, sino que no come, no duerme, no habla y no sale de su habitación desde hace días. No es solo que haya perdido una colonia… es que ha perdido a América.

El nombre de la nación pareció quemar a los cuatro Kirkland.

-Todos nosotros sabemos que era más que una colonia. Y aunque nos duela todos sabemos que Arthur lo amaba como más que un hermano pequeño.

Escocia apretó los puños, Irlanda gruñó y Norte miró al suelo con lástima. Gales se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando.

-Y aún así. – el tono de Dylan cambió, de repente, volviéndose furioso. – aún así, cuando, por una vez en nuestra larga vida, necesita que le demostremos que lo queremos de verdad, vosotros decidís que es buena idea largaros sin más.

Irlanda miró al suelo y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Norte entonces, intervino.

-Preguntó por ti. – dijo, sin mirarle, pero hablando con Irlanda. – Preguntó si estabas enfadado con él. Si lo odiabas. Le convencí de que no, pero no puedo decir que sea cierto ahora.

-¡Por supuesto que no le odio! – Irlanda, de pronto, gritó. - ¡Jamás pienses que odio a Albión!

-Lo sabemos Patrick. – dijo Gales, suspirando. – Pero él ha sido traicionado por alguien que le repetía cada día que le amaba. No quiere, pero inconscientemente duda.

Irlanda chasqueó la lengua y apretó los puños, molesto, pero no dijo nada, y los hermanos Kirkland se sumieron en un profundo silencio. Hasta que Escocia volvió a hablar de nuevo:

-Escuchad, hemos encontrado una forma de vengarnos de América.

Gales y Norte miraron a sus dos hermanos mayores, incrédulos.

-¿Me estás diciendo… que habéis abandonado a Arthur… por venganza? – preguntó Gales, dado que Norte no parecía en condiciones de responder, con los ojos clavados en su gemelo mayor.

-No lo hemos abandonado. – espetó Escocia, con voz venenosa. – Y nadie daña a mi hermano de esa manera y se va de rositas. Voy a hacer sufrir a ese mocoso insolente hasta que desee no haber existido.

Nadie dijo nada por un segundo. Durante lo que parecieron horas, en la mansión Kirkland solo se oyeron las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra los cristales. Ninguno de los hermanos miraba a los otros; nadie se movió.

Hasta que Norte se levantó de su silla y miró fijamente a sus hermanos mayores.

-Bien, que sufra. Hagámoslo.

Dicho esto se fue, escaleras arriba, seguramente a la habitación de Arthur. Gales abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir y la volvió a cerrar en silencio. Escocia e Irlanda miraron un momento a Gales en busca de aprobación, y cuando la nación asintió levemente con la cabeza, siguieron a Norte a una distancia prudente.

A media noche los cuatro se reunieron en el sótano de Inglaterra para hacer el hechizo. Pero incluso cuando la magia estuvo completada y los cuatros se reunieron de nuevo en la habitación de Inglaterra, viendo a su pequeño hermano llorar en sueño, descubrieron que aún no se sentían mejor.


End file.
